


The Letter

by daBOSSz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to let the other person know is through a letter.(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net in May, 2020)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy VII and its characters are wholly the properties of Square Enix. No money is being made from this story.
> 
> This plot idea also came from another story that I read way too long ago, but once again, I can't remember the source, author, or title. If you happen to be that author, please let me know and I will give you credit.

The envelope had her name on it, and she recognized his handwriting. Slowly and carefully, she turned it around, opened the flap, and pulled the document out. Unfolding it with just as much caution, her ruby eyes began gliding over the text.

_Tifa,_

_I have to write this to you, because if I try to say it, I will fumble the words. I've been holding in these feelings for too long, but I cannot keep them bottled up anymore._

_I see him. I know he's courting you. I see you. Your smiles tell me you're fond of him, as you should be. He appears to be the perfect gentleman, one who can offer you the best._

_You truly deserve the best. You've cared so deeply. You've rescued me from doom. You've stood by me when I was at my lowest. You've been the one consistent presence in my life that I have always leaned on for motivation and support._

_I've never seen myself as good enough for someone as incredible as you. I've always felt that I had to prove to myself that I was worthy of you first before I could think about being the right man for you, and to this day, I don't think I'm there. I don't think I'll ever be. However, I want to keep trying. I want to keep trying because I care about you just as deeply, because I cannot envision a life without you beside me._

_I certainly don't deserve anything from you. I just hope you understand how much I cherish your presence in my life. I've faced my fears of weakness and guilt because of your presence. I don't know if I can face my fear of losing you._

_Cloud_

Tifa clutched the letter to her heart upon finishing reading, overcome by the emotion of his words. She closed her eyes as if to better feel the weight of the letter, allowing a tiny tear to form in the corner of her eye and trickle down the side of her face.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, but she didn't turn around.

Standing still, she felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her waist from behind her, claiming her free left hand and running his fingers over her wedding ring as he did so. His chin softly landed on her left shoulder, and he followed up with a trail of kisses along her neckline. It wasn't until seconds later, when the gestures of affection stopped, that she felt his eyes widen upon spotting the document she was clutching.

"Oh, you're reading that old thing," Cloud calmly remarked. "How many times have you pulled that out now?"

"Not enough," Tifa answered. "Never enough."

She leaned back and relaxed herself in his embrace, letting him gently rock her back and forth.

"I still can't believe I wrote that," he said. "I sounded so desperate and needy."

"You know I'm always grateful you did," she replied, setting the letter aside to cover his hands with hers.

She didn't need to tell him again that she'd chosen him, because there was never really a choice to begin with. Sure, the suitor who'd been courting her at the time was definitely the perfect gentleman, and Tifa was certain he could've given whoever he successfully pursued all the happiness on Gaia, but that could've never been her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his courtship, and she was undoubtedly fond of him for his genuine efforts, but he could never have won her heart.

Tifa closed her eyes and recalled first time she'd read Cloud's letter. He'd gotten up late and hurried out the door to make his deliveries, inadvertently leaving his desk unorganized. She'd passed by his office and saw the envelope lying atop his other documents with her name written in large font. Seeing as how it was addressed to her, she took a look inside and found what he'd written. When he came home that afternoon, she'd surprised him by showering him with affection. They hadn't looked back since.

He later revealed to her that he hadn't actually planned out how to give her the letter and likely would've overthought whatever he decided to do, so he was glad that she wound up accidentally discovering it.

"It was the best mistake I ever made," he would admit every time the events of that day were brought up.

Over the years they'd been together, she'd continue to receive notes and letters from him reinforcing his affections for her, even after they married. She knew him long enough to understand that he wouldn't always be the best at verbally expressing his feelings for her, and she knew she still suffered from the same struggles at times, but she could always count on his writings to see that his feelings have never changed.

Of course, no letter meant more to her than his first. It may not be his most eloquent, but it was the one that finally broke down the walls between them, escalating their relationship to a level that they'd both desired for years.

"You know," Cloud spoke again, bringing her back to the present, "I don't have any deliveries this weekend, and the kids aren't going to be home. How about we close the bar and take a trip to Costa del Sol to unwind?"

Tifa thought for a moment. It wouldn't be a particularly busy weekend, and the bar was doing well. Between their businesses and family, spending time as a couple had become more and more difficult. While she appreciated moments like the one they were having now, she did long for a few days when it would be just the two of them.

"Sure, let's do it," she agreed.

She tilted her head back to face him and allow him to plant a quick peck on her lips. He released her from his embrace with a smile, turned, and walked toward the door.

"Hey, Cloud?" Tifa called after him.

"Yeah?" came his response.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"Everything," she answered.

It was a simple answer, but it conveyed so much that didn't require saying. It conveyed her appreciation for all that he had done and continued to do to show her how much he loved and cared for her. It conveyed her reassurance to him that he didn't need to constantly prove himself to her, that he was and always would be the best in her eyes. It conveyed that she'd always trust him with her heart just as he'd always trust her with his.

He fully understood and widened his smile in gratitude before exiting the room. She turned back to the letter she'd set aside earlier and picked it up, carefully folding it and tucking it back into its envelope before returning it to its lockbox. She stored the box away at the same safe spot it was always placed in, where it would remain and await its next reading, increasing in sentimental value each time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Please feel free to tell me what you think. I always love hearing from you!


End file.
